


The Ups and Downs of Marriage & Work

by VaticanWaltz



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, My First Fanfic, mc3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaticanWaltz/pseuds/VaticanWaltz
Summary: It's been two years since your introduction to the RFA and your marriage to Jumin Han. It's one thing being husband and wife, but also being the C&R director and C&R's head lawyer respectively means that marriage and work is never an easy thing. A lot of ups and a lot of downs. Will your marriage survive it all?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa! My first ever fanfic that I'm super nervous about. I love the redhead MC and wanted to create a series about her marriage to Jumin while also working at C&R. I have some plot ideas in my head but I just wanted to get a story out about how they interact and MC's personality in general. This should've been edited, but I just wanted to publish it before I got cold feet. Leave any comments if you like <3 Enjoy!

You loved to wake up before the sun did, before Jumin did. His breath tickled the hairs on your neck. A steady rhythm of warmth indicating he had yet to rise. The company needed the both of you in to deal with new negotiations and the  competition trying to push C&R off its sturdy pedestal. But work could wait. You wanted to enjoy the stillness in the room and observe the sun’s rays creep past the curtain slits until it hit your wedding ring showing a cascade of colors dancing off the walls. Three rubies surrounded by diamonds. They matched your hair, his love and the threads of fate that brought both of you together two years ago.  

Your breath hitched as soft lips brushed past your earlobe. “Good morning, my dear” Jumin spoke as his voice cracked from lack of use. You turned to face him, pushing back your fiery hair to get a better look at your husband. Jumin was stoic, grace incarnate but even he was human with the sleepy look on his face. How could your husband be as cute as he was dashing. You leaned over brushing your lips against his even as you both had morning breath. “We have to get up. The day is waiting for us and the office is probably scrambling with the new deals to look over,” you muttered, letting your thumb caress his bottom lip. You could call Jaehee, tell her you and Jumin would be an hour late, maybe two. Two hours to be ravaged by the hands currently wrapped around your waist and having your voice scream out your husband’s name. Jumin. Jumin. Jumin. Just the thought made your thighs tremble, but you knew better. And so did he. 

The smirk gracing his lips was proof he saw the lewd thoughts hiding behind your green eyes. He wagged his finger like a ticking clock, before sliding out of the bed first. “We don’t have time,” he explained, extending a hand out for you to take. “We’ll make time later today, I promise.” You left your lewd thoughts behind for now, taking Jumin’s hand as he led the way to the bathroom. He was the better of the two of you when following a tight schedule. Jumin didn’t stray off the path, ensuring the two of you washed up and got dressed before Driver Kim arrived to take you to the office. 

You  zipped up your pencil skirt and slipped into a pair of ankle breaking stilettos to finish your ensemble. Your hands wrap around a curl of your hair, stretching it out as far as possible until it sprung back into its proper shape. You looked at yourself in the mirror and did a half-hearted spin for a better look as Jumin walked into view. Your eyes stared straight at the mirror, watching him press up against your back and sending some warmth your way. “Last chance, Jumin.” You reach behind to trace a finger across his jaw to get a tiny rise out of him. “One call and we can be out of these clothes and back in bed. The deals can wait.” 

Jumin slipped a hand under your chin, rubbing the pad of his thumb across your cheek. Those smoldering black eyes craved your skin, your voice, your soul with just a look. “No,” he said with a sternness telling you not to defy him. “I already said we’d make time later and we will.” You pouted with disappointment on full display, but it lasted seconds as Jumin pressed his lips against yours. Gentle kisses were as nice as any, but the feverish kisses--the onlys that stole your breath and sanity were better than water. Your hands clung to Jumin’s pressed suit and lips parted to allow his tongue to slip in and suck on your own. You wanted the kiss to go on forever, but Jumin stepped away from your body before things moved too far. “Let’s go, dear. Time’s wasting.” You huffed out of frustration, straightening yourself out again and smoothing the wrinkles out of your skirt. “Time’s wasting,” you mimicked, but still abide by the rules and left the penthouse with your hands laced together. 

There was no nepotism in becoming the head lawyer for the C&R corporation.  You might’ve met Jumin through the RFA, but joining the corporation was your idea alone. Handling the jargon behind the deals that your lover made was your speciality long before you came aboard. The two of you were a duo, pushing the company to record high profits through charming allies and crushing competitors. Nothing was hotter than seeing Jumin wine and dine the guests before you slipped the finalized deal to their side. And every signed deal meant a lustful night at home. 

You walked hand in hand into C&R with Jaehee waiting on the top floor holding out notes from yesterday's meetings. “Good morning, Mr and Mrs Han. I trust you're ready for the day?” You slipped out of Jumin’s hand, walking up to Jaehee to see the sleepiness in her eyes. A disappointed sigh left your lips as you shot a quick glare back towards your husband. There was no doubt Jumin ran Jaehee  ragged with all the requests he made, leaving her with little time to herself. It was a crime against someone you called a colleague and more importantly a dear friend. “Jaehee, you have to take care of yourself more. You're taking tomorrow off and then next day too. Even better how about you take three days off?” You reached out to grab Jaehee’s hand, patting it to comfort her as her eyes widen at the sound of days off. 

“Oh...I don’t know if I can.”

“Nonsense! It’s an order,” you said, sending a wink her way. 

“And Jumin can't change that okay? Okay.” You wasted no time patting her hand once more before she could refuse again. Jaehee broke into a timid smile, giving an appreciative nod before leaving the office to get started on her own work. With that settled, you strolled back over to your husband fighting back your laughter as he looked at you with narrow eyes. “Why did you do that?” he asked, ignoring the swift kiss on his cheek. “I need Jaehee to draft new proposals for the next several days.” 

“You work her too hard. She’s a human being like the rest of us in case you’ve forgotten."

“She’s **my** assistant.”

“She’s **my** friend.” 

Heels were your greatest weapon--giving you the necessary height to look Jumin straight in the eyes with absolute defiance. You didn’t get to become a top lawyer by letting anyone step over. No, your years at the bottom were spent becoming a cunning individual that morphed from glass to steel. Jumin saw it in your stance, in the way your index finger jabbed him in the chest as you spoke with confidence. This was not going to turn in his favor anytime soon. “Alright,” he sighed, throwing his hands up like a white flag. “I’ll write the proposals myself then.” 

Victory. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you with the proposals too,” you offered. Jumin didn’t say a word, but merely let out another sigh and press a kiss against your lips. Actions said more than words and the soft kiss he laid on you said everything. He understood that Jaehee would get those days off, but even more that you would spend some time up on his floor to help him. Jumin stepped back, leaving you with a lingering reminder of his lips as he walked into his office. The pads of your fingers graze your lips, replaying the scene in your head as you wanted to curl back into your husband’s arms and warmth. 

No, you had to focus and instead walked back to the elevator for the floor below. The tenth floor belonged to Jumin, but the ninth floor was all yours. Filled with a litigation team that made you feel like a proud parent, you waved to everyone on your floor before settling into your office for the day. 

Hours went by, line after line of drafts passed your eyes but you had yet to see your man all this time. Only assistants and calls from other companies and the picturesque skyline of the city. Soon the sun disappeared beneath the horizon and the sky shifted to black. There were no stars in the cities, but you didn't mind as the lights from the other buildings crafted an artificial starlight that worked just as well. When your eyes crossed that final line for the upcoming coffee shop you pushed away from your desk with a congratulatory fist in the air. 

“Time to go home~” The rest of your team had said their farewells for the evening long ago, but you stayed behind wanting to finish every piece of paper on your desk. Your arms stretched out towards the ceiling, getting the blood pumping through your body once more while you took the elevator up one floor. The top floor was as quiet as your own with the exception of clacking keys from a fast typer. Jaehee. Always a loyal worker, but never loyal to herself. You walk over to her computer, shutting the monitor off to grab her attention. 

“Go home Jaehee,” you said, pulling her chair away from the computer and handing her belongings before she could object. Jaehee stumbled up from the chair, blinking rapidly as she took her things from you. “B-but I have some paperwork for Mr. Han.” 

“I’ll take that! Now off you go.” Jaehee tilted her head, unsure if she should go but you wouldn't budge, turning her around and out the door to the elevators. You glanced down at the acquisition paperwork for a small clothing company, remembering how hard you pressed for better terms. It was odd how when it came to making deals Jumin was the comprising director and you were the stubborn mule refusing to back down. Your roles always switched in bed. 

Your heels clicked against the floor as you strutted into Jumin’s office. His hand weaved signature after signature, but his eyes never rose from the paperwork. Reaching his desk, you leaned over holding out the paperwork as you spoke. “Mr Han we need your signature for the acquisition paperwork.” Jumin’s hand stopped moving, his eyebrow scrunched together as the sultry voice didn't belong to his assistant. God, you had the best view of his face as his eyes caught a glimpse of the cleavage flashed in front of him. “Eyes up here, mister,” you quipped, slipping a finger under his chin and tipping it upwards ever so slightly. “I didn’t see you all day...I--”

“I missed you,” Jumin interjected. His hand gripped yours gently, bringing them up to his lips so they could kiss every knuckle like it was the end of his life. Here you were, hoping to get a few flirty one-liners in, but already your husband captured your heart in one swift move. Damn him and his smooth moves. You wanted to be flirtatious, but more than that you just wanted to be near Jumin. You wanted his eyes on you every minute of the day and you hoped that when his eyes closed for sleep you were in his dreams. You reached over to the hand still pressed to his lips and pulled them away with a smirk. “You missed me, but not enough to keep your promise.” You didn’t forget this morning. How you ached to simply roll around in the sheets with Jumin and forget about work for a day. He promised, swore even that the two of you would spend time that night. But here you were on the top floor of C&R and the promise still wasn’t fulfilled. 

You walked over to the glass windows, staring down at the bright brake lights and traffice lights that flickered between red, yellow and green. Even when Jumin appeared behind you, your eyes remain set on the world below. Nothing worked better riling Jumin up than blatantly ignoring him. His hands pressed on your shoulders, sliding down your skin until he gripped your hands. “The day isn’t over,” he whispered pressing his body to your back until you found yourself pinned between him and the glass. A slight cough hid the hitch in your breath at the touch of the cool glass against your warm skin. 

“It’s not? The sun’s gone, everyone has already left the office. Day is pretty much done. Promise wasn't kept. Admit it, love.” 

“Never,” he growled back. Jumin forced your hands up against the windows as you rolled your hips back against him. He nipped at your neck, soft bites that would cause marks for tomorrow. Concealer had become your best friend lately. You crane your neck, giving Jumin all the access needed as your knees pressed together, fighting the growing heat between your legs. Jumin removed one of his hands pinning your own, bringing it down to your unguarded blouse and undid the few buttons you still kept buttoned. His whole body gave off heat, but his hands were surprisingly cold as they slipped underneath your bra grasping your breasts with a touch of roughness as his finger pinched your nipples. The bottom of your lip trembled with every touch of Jumin’s hands as you fought to keep your breathing steady. A feeble attempt--your breath hitched and stuttered the more you focused on teeth nipping your skin and hands that groped you furiously. His mouth left a feverish trail up to your ears and he asked in hushed tones: “Do you want more?”

Your eyes flickered up to glare at his reflection. How could he ask that? Of course you wanted more! You wanted to stay in bed with him this morning, you ached for his touch to be a permanent part of you. Your husband had you in his web and even your stubbornness couldn't win this round. “I...I do,” you mumbled. 

“I can't understand you if you mumble like that.”

You clenched your teeth together knowing he heard you clearly. “I want more! _Please_ …”

Jumin did nothing at first. He simply chuckled at the edge in your voice clearly desiring more than just fondling your curves. You were putty in his hands, desperate to keep it going until both of your were unclothed and your skin was touching. “No,” he finally said, his lips parting to display a wide cruel smile that ended the fantasy you were hoping to occur.  You squirmed in frustration, pushing your hands off the window to turn and face the man that denied you what you wanted more than anything in the moment. “Why?” you cried out, refusing to let him off without a proper response. 

Jumin smoothed out his tie, glancing down at the watch you gave him for your first anniversary.  “If I kept going we’d never get home to the real fun.” His hands gently cupped your cheeks, forcing you to look into the dark eyes that held nothing but love for you. You couldn’t stay mad at him. For one, it was too much effort this late at night. “Okay,” you muttered, handing the victory over to Jumin as you placed your hands over his. 

“We’re not getting any sleep tonight are we?” 

“None, whatsoever.” 


End file.
